My Little Blue Star
by KatMadison913
Summary: In an alternative universe, a young Vulcan/Creature hybrid by the name of T'Aimnu lives her daily painful, secretly wishing for her one true soulmate. Now almost finishing up her education as a medical doctor, she finally finds him, but didn't expect to be her cousin's frienemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*T'Aimnu's POV*

*20 years old/looks like 8 years old*

My daily Vulcan studies are finished for the day. Now the weary and tired feeling comes over to me. Hopefully I can go home to do my usual daily routine at home before going to bed for rest.

Mommy and Daddy will always pick me up and will return home. Recently, Uncle Sarek and Aunt Amanda have been living with us because the pregnancy will be ending real soon.

"Greetings Ko-fu," my daddy speaks in his usual calm tone, appearing before me with my mommy.

"Ready to go home?" my mommy asks with her gentle smile.

"Yes I am," I smiled back softly.

Our smiles must be soft or gentle because of the Vulcan traditions. The journey towards home is as usual quiet. Usually no a lot of talking till we are home. Mommy and I got used to Daddy's roots when we officially move here when I was younger.

Once we enter into our home, my parents and I are greeted by my Uncle Sarek and my a little over nine months pregnant Aunt Amanda.

"Welcome home T'Aimnu," Aunt Amanda says with a tired smile, lying on one of the couches.

"Thank you Aunt Amanda," I smiled back a little, appearing before her, "how are you feeling?"

"I am doing well, feeling a little tired."

"May I examine you please?"

"Of course dearest," she chuckles.

I brought out my old school medical instruments and begin to examine her large abdominal area. Heart beats normal for a Vulcan baby, but I am noticing something different.

"Umm Aunt Amanda?" I asked, looking up to her.

She didn't have time to react because her water breaks. Different emotions swims around her as I can tell she's having contractions.

Mommy notices this and calls for the medicine elders. Unfortunately, they are on the other side of Vulcan. Everyone was in a panic behind clam and quiet looks. I step in as her medicine elder. We transfer her to the bed in their bedroom so I can check her. The process continues on for a few hours.

"Okay, she's at ten centimeters," I speak up calmly, after checking her.

Aunt Amanda help me with my dream to be a doctor, along with the rest of my family, the least I can do is help out until the medicine elders arrive. Uncle Sarek holds onto her hand, knowing that she needs her husband more than ever.

Screams of labor pain appears out of her mouth, almost making us deaf, but not quite. Within an hour of pushing, the medicine elders came finally when my baby cousin is finally here. One of them cleans up Aunt Amanda as the other helps me clean up the newborn.

Once done, my new cousin's wrapped comfortably in a blanket. I pick up him up in my arms as I walk back to the room.

"Aunt Amanda? Uncle Serak?" I asked with a soft smile. "It's a little boy."

The human mother has tears in her eyes when I give her the little infant.

"Why is she being emotional?" one of the medicine elders asked.

"She's human," mommy answers with a soft smile as well.

"What name do you wish name him Amanda?" Uncle Serak asked to his wife.

"Let's have T'Aimnu name him," she tearfully smiles to me.

My blue eyes look at her a bit surprised. I look down to my baby cousin to see the familiar features of Vulcan and Human.

"Spock," I finally answered.

"Spock?" Aunt Amanda tries it out and smiles down to her son. "I like it, Spock will be his name."

I couldn't help, but notice my uncle has a slight tear of joy in his eyes.

*Five years later*

"And that's how you were born…." I finished telling the bedtime story to my now five year old cousin.

"Cousin T'Aimnu," he says, laying in his bed, "thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you are there when I need someone other than my parents."

"You're welcome Cousin Spock," I smiled softly to him, "now it's time for bed. You need rest for tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cousin T'Aimnu."

"Goodnight Cousin Spock," I smiled a little more, kissing his forehead.

*27 years old/looks like almost 11 years old*

I am finishing up on some work when I received a call that I need to pick my cousin. Interesting, his studies doesn't end until another few hours. When I arrived to the education building, Cousin Spock is sitting on a chair with his head bowed down in sadness.

"What has happened Cousin Spock?" I asked.

He didn't speak a word when he look at me and back down.

A sigh escapes my lips as I turn to one side, "let's have a walk Cousin Spock."

Cousin Spock walks up to me when we begin our walk to outside.

"You may not see it Cousin Spock, but I am in constant pain everyday."

His dark eyes look up to me.

"Mommy is from the Creature species that died off twenty two years ago. She understands the daily pain. The pain is tolerable because you and the others are my family, but nothing will make it disappear unless it's the touch of my soulmate. Though I am not half human, I can understand how it is to be different."

Nothing more than calmly silence.

"Cousin Spock," I said, looking directly to him, "Even though I look like I'm a little older than you, but I'm really like twenty years older than you. So my aging is slower than Vulcan aging. There will be a time that you will be looking like my older cousin and you can act like the older brother/cousin figure, if you wish."

"Why are you telling me this?" he finally speaks in a question.

"It's an illogical feeling, but in Vulcan culture along with Creature and Human cultures, family is important no matter what. You and I are the only hybrids in the family and I see you as my brother than a cousin."

He didn't say another word, but was taking in what I am saying. Carefully and slowly, his arms wrap themselves around my waist into a hug. Gently breathing in the long fallen strand of my dark brown/black hair on my shoulder. The daily pain turn into tolerable at the touch. I wrap my arms around him as I gently run my fingers in his dark hair.

"Also remember Cousin Spock," I speak to him softly, "no matter I will always be there for you."

"Thank you Cousin T'Aimnu."

"You're welcome."

*37.5 years old/looks like 15 years old*

Countless textbooks of my medical education makes my mind go crazy. One side is my Vulcan logical side as the other is my Creature illogical side.

I take a deep breath and look out my window to the night sky filled with stars. The stars always did help me calm down my emotions. Sometimes it is hard to live like a Vulcan when I am a hybrid. Also the daily pain's not helping at all.

Something catches my eye. It's a blue star among the white stars. The shade matches my eyes. The corners of my lips curl up, thinking of something, 'my soulmate must be there.'

My pale eyelids begin to drop onto my blue eyes. I give the star one last smile and blowing a kiss before returning to my bed for much needed rest for tomorrow.

'We will meet my little blue star,' I hear a human like male voice say in my head, making the smile never leave my face.

A gentle kiss presses itself on my lips

*On Earth*

*No One's POV*  
A seventeen year old Leonard McCoy manages to get some peace and quiet from another day of family and school. Normally he doesn't like space so much, but he did like to stare out to the stars.

His dark brown eyes notice something in the sky. It's a blue star. Now he's in disbelief of what he is seeing, but he knows it's really a blue star among the white stars.

'My soulmate must be there,' he hears a female like voice in his head when he continues to stare at the star.

'Are you my soulmate?' he asked to himself.

Then suddenly he feels a gentle pressure on his lips like a ghost of kiss. A dreamy like sigh escapes his curled up lips.

'We will meet my little blue star,' Leonard says, blowing a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*47 years old/looks like almost nineteen years old*

*T'Aimnu's POV*

Now after so many years of hard work and studying I am so close of becoming a medicine elder. Now I need to enter Vulcan Science Academy to make it official. Cousin Spock and I decided to send in our letters to the Academy together, hoping that we can enter together.

"Even though it is illogical," he speaks as we walk back towards the neighborhooding homes, "I would love for us to enter together."

"I feel the same way," I speak calmly, "but there's also a logical side for the species that our mothers are from. They may not accept us due to that."

"Agreed, but there's always the Starfleet Academy."

"True, due to their acceptance for all species."

"Well I must return to my home now. Farwell," he says with the Vulcan hand symbol.

"Farwell," I said it as well, with my own Vulcan hand symbol.

Abond entering into the home that I share with Mommy and Daddy, the smells of her cooking greets my nossials.

"Ko-mekh, Sa-mekh," I called out, closing the door behind me, "I have returned."

"We're in the kitchen and dining room," I hear Mommy call back.

Daddy's at the dining room table enjoying a cup of Vulcan tea.

"Greetings Daddy," I said to him with a soft smile, giving him a side hug.

"Greetings T'Aimnu," he smiles slightly back, returning the side hug, "has the letter been sent to the Academy?"

"Yes, both Cousin Spock and I sent our letters to the Academy now we are reasonably hoping to be accepted."

"Is the Starfleet Academy still on your mind to enter?"

"Yes Sa-mekh."

"Well either way," Mommy comes in wearing her cooking gloves and bringing the evening meal to the table, "we will be supporting of what Acadmey that will help you with your education." The familiar Creature smile is on her pale face.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy and do I smell shrimp?" I mirrored her smile.

"Yes you do."

Since we are interspecies family, the Pescetarian Diet seems to be logical for us. Vulcans are vegetarians while Creatures love seafood and fish. Daddy doesn't mind just as long it's not land animal products.

Mommy is a typical housewife and mother, how Aunt Amanda stated. She enjoys the lifestyle on Vulcan. Sure, she must make some sacrifices like she cannot touch food so gloves will be on her hands and arms when food are around when the tableset are not needed.

Daddy works with Uncle Sarek so I hardly get to see them during the day, but I do get to see them days like this. Also the dominant one in their marriage and the head of the household.

I always did admire their love for each other. Daddy won't show it through his actions, but will show his love through his eyes. At least once a week, he will do something special for Mommy like giving her some flowers or make her dinner which leads to a night of passion and romance. Every day they will give each other the Vulcan and Creature kisses with hints of the Human kiss. No fights, no arguments, no nothing, just simple bless. So romantic!

Thorne is Mommy's name. She has the appearance of a typical Creature. Long to waist dark brown/red hair that falls gently as the big blue eyes will be full of life. Pale as white rocks while standing at five feet tall. Vulan fabrics into forms of Creature clothing and always be barefoot. Similar cancerous marks on her slender arms and legs of her petite curvy body.

Solok's my Daddy's name. He and Uncle Sarek look identical, but Daddy's dark hair goes down to the base of his neck and a little wiser.

As far as I know, I have the Creature resemblance and height with the Vulcan features like the thin eyebrows and pointy ears, oh and of course the logical mind. Instead of red in my hair, I have the black from my Vulcan roots. Lastly, my eyes are blue just like Mommy's and the cancerous marks for the daily pain.

A few days past, I received the probably the most unusual news that I can think of. Definitely the news need to pass on to my cousin.

"Why T'Aimnu!" Aunt Amanda exclaims with a huge smile, seeing me at the door. "What a pleasant surprise!" she gently and carefully pulls me into a hug.

"Greetings Aunt Amanda," I smiled, accepts her hug.

"What do I owe for this surprise?"

"Is Cousin Spock here? I received news from the Academy."

"Oh yes he's in his room. Why not make some Vulcan Spice Tea for you and him."

"Okay thank you Aunt Amanda."

"You're welcome T'Aimnu."

On Vulcan, the visitors are the ones who makes the meal or drink I believe. Mommy always does everything when it comes to food and drinks whether we are at our home or at Cousin Spock's home. I made two cups of Vulcan Spice Tea, hoping that it will at least cheer up our emotions when I tell him the unusual news.

He's meditating in his Vulcan position when I enter into his room.

"Greetings Cousin Spock," I greeted with a soft smile.

"Greetings Cousin T'Aimnu," he greeted, not moving.

"I have received some unusual news from the Academy."

"What do you mean by unusual news?" he asked, getting his full attention.

I sit down on his bed and offer him his drink. He accepts the drink and sits next to me.

"Well," I speak, trying to figure out the right words to say, "we are accepted into the Academy, but they think with the species of our mothers is a disadvantage."

The look on his face shows calm, but yet in his eyes I can tell that he's fighting off the anger that he feels inside.

"We might as well contact Starfleet Academy," my cousin finally speaks, taking a sip of his drink.

"You're correct."

We enjoy our drinks, swallowing our negative emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*T'Aimnu's POV*

Mommy wraps her arms around me, a little tighter than usual. Daddy gently strokes my dark locks. Today's the day that Cousin Spock and I will be leaving for Starfleet Academy.

"Oh please call us everyday!" Mommy cries a little, continuing to hug me.

"Uhh Mommy," I chuckled, trying to get out of her grip, "I will try my best to find time to call you both."

"Do your best T'Aimnu," Daddy says in his usual tone.

"Yes Daddy," I said calmly, bowing to them.

Vulcan robes cover my body as I take my stuff with me. Starfleet Academy has a ride for us.

Soon everything's ready. Now we must take the long ride between Vulcan and Earth. Even though we have Aunt Amanda, we never visit/live in her culture, but only know some things on what she told us and brought from Earth.

"Wow it's beautiful," I said almost speechlessly, seeing the planet from the window.

"Yes, it does have a beauty to it," he agrees with me.

"It's illogical to think this, but do you think it is nice to be among other humans?"

"Although I am more Vulcan, it will be nice to learn more of Mother's culture," he responded, looking at me with his familiar emotionless look.

"True, but always remember I am always there for you," I reminded him calmly.

"And I do the same for you," he says, with a slight smile.

I give him a slight smile as well before we turn forward emotionlessly to the foreign planet.

A yawn escapes my lips as Cousin Spock and I went through everything we need for our temporary Earth citizenship and the orientation. He notice me being bored and said nothing.

"Well," I speak, looking through the information on my pad, "I assume we separate to the dormitories."

"Agreed," Cousin Spock says when I pull up the map, "the girls' dormitory is on the West side of the Academy."

"As the boys' dormitory is on the East of the Academy," I added.

"Communicate with me when you are settled in."

"I will."

We give each other a hug and the Vulcan hand symbol before separating.

Along the way towards the dormitory, my almost emotionless eyes look around the atmosphere. So this is planet Earth that Aunt Amanda talks about. It's definitely different than Vulcan, but it does have a beauty to it.

Soon I have arrived. A sign on the wall shows numbers and small directions. My dorm number is 143 and it's on the second floor above me. Other females of different species socialize among themselves and the building. I keep to myself as I continue on with my journey towards my dorm.

The more I see the other species, the more I notice that COusin SPock and I are most likely the only Vulcans at the Academy. My sadness emotion tries to climb it's way up to the surface, but I take a deep breath and continue on.

I soon arrived to my temporary home. Small dorm with the basics. Comfortable which is fine because I don't assume that I will be here more than three years.

The computer turns on as I place in my Starfleet Academy information. Cousin Spock has entered his information. So we spend as much time as possible talking to each other.

*No one's POV*

T'Aimnu walks down a hallway towards her first class, wearing the red Academy uniform dress down to her knees, her own personal black spandex, and the knee high boots. Long dark locks are braided and place into a bun with her M shaped bangs framing her face. Her schedule stares back towards her blue eyes from her hand. Just when she was about to look up, something - or someone - bumps into her from behind, causing them both to fall onto the floor. During the impact, all that she can do was being shaken up, but didn't feel any pain! Not even her daily, constant pain!

'Could it be?' she thought to herself, surprised.

Looking over, a male around thirty years old, in full Academy uniform uses his arms to get up. Soon dark brown eyes meet blue eyes. They stare at each other for some time before reality sets in. He quickly gets up on his feet when she got into her knees.

Leonard McCoy stares down at the beauty before him. He offers his hand to the twenty year old looking female. She accepts it with her double jointed fingers. Soon they are both on their feet, not realizing their hands are still together.

"Are you alright?" he asked, visibly worried and concerned for the shorter female.

"I am alright, nothing's injured," she answers, now worried and concerned for him. "Are you alright?"

"I am alright as well," Leonard answers. Then the corners of his lips curl up into a soft smile as he speaks again, "my name is Leonard McCoy, medical student." Inside, he didn't know why he said his real name instead of the nickname that he goes by.

"T'Aimnu," she smiles her small, full lips, "medical student."

"Let me guess it's your first day as well?"

"You're correct."

"Most likely we have the same classes."

"I believe so."

Leonard and T'Aimnu continue on talking as they begin on their journey towards first period, not realizing their hands never left each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

*Overtime*

Leonard and T'Aimnu grew closer together as very good friends, but they both know they have strong feelings towards each other. Yet nightmares from his past haunts him, pulling him away from going forward with the relationship. She doesn't mind that they are not moving forward because she enjoys this time they share together.

James T. Kirk flirts with T'Aimnu a lot for two reasons. He thinks she's a beautiful girl and just loves to annoy his best friend, Bones. Although she will tell him that she's not interested in the young Kirk, she treasures the opposites attract friendship she shares with him.

Lastly, Spock is still T'Aimnu's most dear friend and favorite cousin. She introduce him to her human friends. Leonard and Spock didn't get along at first, but they tolerate with each other because of T'Aimnu. Their friendship grew stronger and they never left their sides, but of course for classes, dorms, and hanging out with friends.

*T'Aimu's POV*

Leonard and I are at the campus main library. Well it's mainly for a place to study since there are not much physical books, but there are some. We have the same classes, at different and sometimes same times, so we decided to work on homework and study together. What I enjoy about our friendship is that we old fashion like we prefer writing on paper and reading textbooks.

At the corners of my eyes, I noticed that my best friend has a look on his face. Daydreaming, a common human activity.

"Leonard?" I asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright."

"What do you mean T'Aimnu?" he asked confused.

"You were daydreaming," I explained calmly.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it? I have Psychology this term."

"No T'Aimnu I don't want to."

I analyze the look on his face and tone of his voice. Leonard has definitely something on his mind, but isn't ready to face them yet.

"I respect your decision."

*Leonard's POV*

"I respect your decision," she says calmly.

She's the only person that doesn't annoy me. Yet I don't want to be in a relationship again right now even though T'Aimnu is so beautiful and incredibly smart. Also I never would have thought that she is actually older than me.

"If you are almost done Leonard," T'Aimnu's angelic voice speaks again, "we can seek nutrition together."

"I can't," I sighed, "I have to keep Jim in order again."

"Are you like his caretaker now?"

"Unfortunately yes. All he thinks is about girls and less of school. Most of the time, I am the one helping his homework and I know nothing about it."

"Cousin Spock has knowledge about James's education. Maybe he can help out with tutoring."

I groan in annoyance about the mention of her cousin.

"I understand about your human emotions towards my cousin. He wishes to be true to our Vulcan roots while I wish to stay true to both Vulcan and Creature roots."

"Does it annoy you?"

"At times yes, but his logical ways always make me surrender."

"Why does he always win?"

"All that I can say really that he believes that logic is correct, but I believe whatever my mind and spirit goes."

Wow that smile of hers is becoming more beautiful every time I see it.

"Well I am experiencing symptoms of hypoglycemia," she says, standing up carefully like she always do, "are you sure you don't wish to accompany me?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, communicate with me later."

T'Aimnu slowly, but surely packs her things. During our six month period, the Vulcan/Creature hybrid's behaviors are rather strange. Spock's behavior doesn't quite match nor similar. Maybe it's from the Creature roots. Hmm.

*T'Aimnu's POV*

My blood sugar slowly lowers. The Academy's Mess Hall is nearly so I should be fine before I will feel sleepiness.

I order in my food order and payed. The drink I payed is an Earth organic green tea.

As usual without Cousin Spock or my human best friends, meals become lonely. Personal medical gloves cover my hands as i begin to get the mussels and shrimp out of their shells. It's hard to keep my hands to not touch my food. Once satisfied, the gloves are removed and I begin to eat my food.

Meal's done. A wave of emotions hit me suddenly. I am not sure why it will come to me as as of lately. Cousin Spock wouldn't help. James wouldn't understand. I don't want to be a burden on Leonard. Maybe Mother or Aunt Amanda could help.

Sounds of the call connecting gently echos my dorm room. Mother answers with a smile.

"Hi T'Aimnu!" she was happy to see me, but notice the emotions on my face, "are you alright?"

"I am experiencing a weird feeling as of lately."

"What are you experiencing?"

"Sadness, uneasiness, loneliness, and missing you all."

"You're homesick and sometimes the other emotions are made by another person."

"Do you remember when I told you that I know that Leonard is my soulmate?"

"Oh yes."

"Something inside is telling me that his past is keeping him to move forward."

"Hmmm. It sounds similar to what happened to your father and I."

"What do you mean Mommy?"

"It was indeed love at first sight, but we didn't get together until two years of knowing each other."

"Really?" I am surprised.

"He was already arranged to another, but on the wedding day, he plague his love for me and we are married on that day." Then she smiles, "Maybe with Leonard, he's not ready for such a big step."

"You think so?"

"Yes, besides you must get to know the person a little more before getting together."

"True."

"So be patient my child."

"Okay Mommy," I smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too T'Aimnu," she smiles back, showing her Vulcan hand symbol.

I mirrored the action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*T'Aimnu's POV*

"Hello there T'Aimnu, you're looking beautiful today!" James comments one day, sitting next to me.

"Greetings James," I said while sitting on a small wall.

"Why are you here all alone on this wall?"

"Leonard and I have to study for this term's finals."

"I don't need to to study," he laughs cokily, placing his hands behind his head.

"You actually need to James," I said, not surprised about his behavior, "your father was a captain of a ship, am I correct?"

"Yea so? It's in my blood!"

"Life is not all about the opposite gender and extreme activities."

"Dammit Jim, listen to T'Aimnu."

Leonard stands over us on the ground. He has return from his afternoon class.

"Greetings Leonard," I greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey T'Aimnu, ready to go?" he smiles small to me.

"Yes I am and I believe a certain Kirk should come along as well," I said slowly, noticing our best friend 'secretly' walking away.

"Dammit Jim!" Leonard exclaims, grabbing him.

After another long studying session, Leonard offers to walk me back to the girl dormitory. Which I happily accept it.

"I am so sorry about Jim," he says when we arrived to the door.

"There's no need to apologize," I said to him, "his personality is like that and unfortunately we must accept it."

"Indeed," he sighs, "I just hope he gets a reality check."

"With his grades, there will be a reality check ready for him."

"God, I hope so."

"Well, let's get some rest and study again in the morning hours," I smiled to him.

"Alright," he half smiles back.

We pull ourselves into a side hug before separating.

As soon as I return to my dorm, the computer screen begins to make the calling sound. Cousin Spock appears when I answered it.

*Vulcan Language*

"Greetings Cousin Spock," I show him my hand symbol, "how are you?"

"Greetings Cousin T'Aimnu," he mirrors my action, "I am doing fine. And yourself?"

"I am doing fine as well, but James seems to be testing my negative emotions."

"How so?"

"His personality contains of highly illogical cockiness and very human child like. He doesn't wish to study for the End of the Term Finals because he believes he can pass without such stud or work."

"Very illogical indeed."

"It still confuses me of why I am friends with him."

"Do you wish for me to tutor him?"

"I offered that proposal to Leonard, but his strong emotions towards you tells me that he refuses to accept."

"Understood."

"Well we both need rest for more studying."

"Agreed. Farewell Cousin," he shows me his hand symbol.

"Farewell Cousin," I mirrored his action.

*Leonard's POV*

One whole year has past. My life became one hell of a rollercoaster. A divorce was made having her take the whole damn planet. My daughter, Joanna, is now three years old and still only see her through communication. Nowhere else to go, I came here to become a doctor for Starfleet.

Out of all the insanity of my life, T'Aimnu is actually the only sane person who keeps me grounded. I hope she realized that I have strong feelings for her, but I am scared to love again. Then again, she's not human so she views things differently. Maybe because it's her being a Vulcan/Creature hybrid. I already know what a Vulcan is from her damn cousin, but what is a Creature?

T'Aimnu wraps the old fashion blood pressure cuff around my left arm. We are in class, partnered as usual, practicing vital signs. Everyone else are doing vitals signs on the monitors. It makes our eyes roll because we both prefer the old fashioned approaches even though we do use the monitors.

She examines my blood pressure through her stethoscope and after a few minutes, a rather strange look appears on her face.

"Umm Leonard?" my partner speaks, taking the cuff off of my arm, "have you been stressed lately?" she sounded concerned, taking the stethoscope out of her pointy ears.

A blush appears on my face when I see the concern in his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes I am stressed out," I finally admitted.

"Why are you stressed out?"

No word appear out of my mouth. Should I tell her everything or not?

"Am I causing you stress?"

"What?" I was surprised of her question.

"I am causing you stress, my apologies Leonard," she lowers her head in sadness.

"You're not causing me stress," I said softly to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, "it's only Jim and school that is causing me stress. Nothing about you. In fact, you're the only one that is making it not making it go out of control."

A shade of green appears on her face. At first, I thought that she was going to be ill, but then she smiles sweetly to me with a sparkle in her eyes.

'Wow…' i thought to myself, smiling back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Leonard's POV*

Another term finally came to end. Also a year and a half past. Making it nearly two and a half years since I have been here. Now it's a week break. Usually I would communicate with my daughter back at her home with her mother, but her mother has her on a trip to somewhere. Looks like I am staying here like the others, being bored.

"See yea Bones!" Jim waved goodbye with a huge smile, leaving the dorm.

I rolled my eyes at that. He always do this every break. Reading textbooks is what I did until I hear the computer making the communication sound.

I answered it and T'Aimnu appears on the screen. A small blush colors my face at her beautiful sight.

"Greetings Leonard," she smiles softly to me, showing her Vulcan hand symbol.

"Hello T'Aimnu," I smiled back, trying not to feel shy.

"Aren't you suppose to leave for home?"

"Nah, everyone's on vacation."

"I see. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked, sounding a little...nervous.

"No I don't have any plans," I answered, then I ask confused, "why do you ask?"

"There's a location here in the city I would like to go to, but I am a little…..frightened to go there alone."

'Wait, is she asking me out?' I thought to myself surprised. "Why wouldn't your cousin take you there?"

"He doesn't wish to be part of human activities."

"Okay well, where do you like to go?"

"The Exhibit of Butterflies." My eyes grew in surprised. "My apologies, my human Aunt Amanda loves these butterflies and I always want to know what they are and what their nature is like. If you don't want to the human act-"

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly, scaring her a little. "I mean," I cleared my throat and smiled to her, "I would love to take to the Butterfly Exhibit tomorrow."

"Thank you Leonard," she smiles.

"You're welcome T'Aimnu," I smiled more, "maybe afterwards we can have an early dinner."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll pick you up around noon."

"Very well farewell," she gives me her Vulcan hand symbol again before ending the call.

My body stood there stunned. T'Aimnu and I are going on a date tomorrow? I can feel my heart racing and my cheek warming up.

*The Next Day*  
*No One's POV*

Leonard McCoy awakens that day with an unusual smile curling big and wide. T'Aimnu has been on his mind since last night and now today he's going on a date with her.

After sending a message to her through the messenger, he begins his morning routine. A long sleeved blue collared dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes to make it more causal. He put some cologne on hoping it will get her attention. The young medical student uses at least ten minutes, making sure he looks presentable for his Vulcan/Creature hybrid crush.

He arrives to the location where the female dormitory building is. T'Aimnu sends a message to him saying she's coming down. McCoy takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

The sound of the door opening catches his attention. Looking up he was stunned of what he sees. T'Aimnu stands before him wearing a blue sleeveless dress that shows the left side of her upper body. A black shirt shows the bottom of her waist and fishnets V neck straps. No jewelry and no shoes while her hair is down and falls gently to her waist. Also some weird black markings are on her arms.

"Greetings Leonard," she greets with a smile, "you look handsome."

"H-Hello T'Aimnu," he stutters a little, blushing, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, it's Vulcan fabric designed into my mother's species clothing."

"That's cool. Ready to go?" Leonard manages to smile.

"Yes I am."

Shyly, he takes her rather soft and small hand. A hint of green dusts her pale cheeks at the touch.

The two walks off the campus and towards the Butterfly Exhibit nearby. It is an indoor location filled with plants that is rare to see nowadays. T'Aimnu's blue eyes gleams at the sight of millions of the small winged insects flying around. She has never see so many beautiful Earth colors. Leonard was interested in the butterflies but not as much as his date.

Walking still hand in hand. Her bare feet touches the stoned trail at each step. A few times, a butterfly or more will gently land on her presence. She smiles to Leonard, loving the feeling of the butterflies and masking the slight painful feeling. He smiles back softly, loving the sight he sees.

Many messages of a certain butterfly fascinates the young hybrid. Now she knows why her Aunt Amanda loves these many little beings. One caught her one though. The Blue Monarch Butterfly. Each detail reminds her of the Creature culture. Blue from the eyes of each member, black from the cancerous marks, and the white symbolizes the purity they are from personality and spirit. Also overall, it reminds her of the Blue Star.

"It's beautiful," T'Aimnu softly speaks with a smile, staring at the butterfly on her pale finger.

"Yes it is," Leonard agrees, then stares at her, 'but not as beautiful as you T'Aimnu,' he secretly thought.

"The Blue Monarch Butterfly is like the Creature culture and the Blue Star-" he didn't hear her explain about it because a flashback appears to him.

It's the one that he saw a blue star when he was seventeen years old and when he heard that voice. Putting two and two together, Leonard McCoy stares at T'Aimnu with such love in his eyes as he smiles softly.

'She's the one for me,' he thought to himself once again.

After catching a few more butterflies, they decided to seek nutrition for themselves. Once again, holding hands, Leonard takes her to the local small restaurants. T'Aimnu orders from a seafood restaurant while he orders from a Southern cuisine restaurant.

"You're not into meat?" he asked her as they find a table outside.

"No, us Vulcans don't eat meat, but us Creatures loves seafood and fish. So it's a balance."

"Awe I see."

First T'Aimnu places her dish of seafood down then slowly, but surely sit down in the chair. Leonard notices the familiar pain in her eyes like she always has every time he sees her do such things, but then again she doesn't have the pain around him.

"Are you alright T'Aimnu?" he asks, worried for her.

"I'm alright," she answers, taking deep breaths as she sits down on the chair.

"Your behavior is just like from the classes and from when we hang out."

Blue eyes stare down at the ground, figure out what to say. "My mother's species, the Creatures, are in constant pain everyday. The markings on my arms and legs show the cancerous cells of my body and runs through my veins."

"Cancerous cells?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't treatment help out?"

"To a certain disent."

He was about to ask about her behavior around him, but his mouth kept shut.

She places on some of her personal medical gloves and begin picking out the meats of the shell and calms. Once done, the gloves are removed and she began eating the meal with utensils.

"Vulcan don't eat with their hands," she explains to her clueless crush.

Soon the sky grows gently dark. Leonard walks T'Aimnu back to the female dormitory while they talk and laugh at some things.

"Thank you so much Leonard," she smiles to him, "I had a lot of fun."

"You're so welcome T'Aimnu," he smiles back, "would you like to do some more human activities during the break."

"I would love to."

Instead of a side hug, they pull themselves into a frontal hug.

"Goodnight T'Aimnu," he says to her softly.

"Pleasent dreams Leonard," she says to him softly.

They separated and she walks to the door when Leonard speaks up, "Umm T'Aimnu, if you are in constant pain, why do you feel fine around me?"

A giggle appears out of her lips as she looks at him with a big smile, "Classified Information."

Leonard looks lovestruck when she enters into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*No One's POV*

McCoy, Kirk, and T'Aimnu are walking among the rest of the students. Still not knowing that the medical students has their hands holding together.

"So you'll do it for me, right?" Kirk asked his friends.

"We have no interest," T'Aimnu answered for the both of them.

"I didn't ask if you have interest, I asked if you two would do it."

"I'm about to ask you an obvious question: why bother?" McCoy asked.

"Because I've failed the test twice."

"Well the test is difficult, even for me and Cousin Spock, but no one goes for a second chance at the test."

"Let alone thirds - it's not like you need to pass it to graduate," he adds in for his partner.

"So Bones and T'Aimnu, who do they make us take it?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," McCoy groans a little.

"You're very annoying at times," T'Aimnu rolls her blue eyes.

"And you two are the greatest," he smiles to them, "thank you."

"You'd better study for it this time," McCoy says.

"Oh, no - Bones - I gotta date."

"A date? Listen, as smart as you, which ain't' much, if you don't prepare-"

"You have no idea how prepared I'm gonna be - no idea," and with that, Kirk leaves with a smile on his face.

"Seriously, stop calling me Bones!" he calls out to him.  
"Why does he call you that?" T'Aimnu asked, looking up her partner.

"You don't want to know T'Aimnu," he sighs, then noticing his hand with her hand.

The Narada appears through the sky of space. Dead silence upon the bridge….all eyes are on the view screens. Empty starfield, roiling clouds of methane ice.  
"We have arrived at the coordinates you requested. Stardate confirmed. 2258.5," stated Ayel.

"Standby," Nero speaks.  
Ayel studies through his console with hope in his eyes as he speaks quietly, "Captain...long range scans of Beta Quadrant complete. Romulus is there. She's there. We could go. Right now, go home…"  
"Not yet - not like this," Nero said, "not how we left. This is our chance...to serve. We owe it to them - to do what no other Romulan could ever do."  
Ayel hides the disappointment behind his eyes when suddenly a lightning storm strikes. Among the lightening is the ship that Neo has been looking for decades.  
"Welcome back, Spock and Dr. T'Aimu."  
*Meanwhile*

Uhura is at her communication station. She seems to be bored and almost resentful. "We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

Kirk sits in the captain's chair and whips around to face to the crew on the bridge. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them...Captain," he corrects her, cockily.  
She glares at him before turning away.

T'Aimnu's seated at a console reporting, "Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and they are firing upon us."  
"That's okay," Kirk stated.

She and her partner McCoy, along with the others, look at him confused.

"It's okay?" McCoy asked.

"Yea, don't worry about it."  
The two partners look at each other in disbelief.

An observation room locates above the faux-ship. Kirk was referring it as the test. Console technicians monitor the proceedings. The test administrator turns over to another asking, "Did he say "don't worry about it"?"

"What's he doing?" the other test administrator added.  
"Three more Klingon Warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship," McCoy announced, "I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

"Nah," Kirk replied.

"They're firing, Captain," a weapons officer speaks up.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?" Uhura asked.  
"Alert medical."

Annoyed she does the order. At this point, T'Aimnu gently massages her face, trying to control the anger within her body. Chanting words are silently being heard under her breath. This is the last place that she wants her anger to be released. McCoy looks over to his partner and notice that her hair is slowly turning into a red shade, but turning back to normal.  
"Our ship is being hit," he says, still looking at his love, "shields at sixty percent."  
"I understand," Kirk says.  
"Mmmm...no."  
"Of course not," T'Aimnu finally speaks, now completing calm.

All of the screens on the bridge dies as the system crashes. Everyone's reacting to the sudden episode.  
"The hell's happening?!" the first test administer asked.  
No one knows what's going on, but for Kirk. He knows what's going on. Lights and monitors come back on and things are not the same.  
"The Kobayashi Maru is still in distress...but...the Klingons have stopped firing," Uhura notices.

"Arm photons," Kirk orders, "prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

"James, their shields are up," T'Aimnu speaks.  
"Are they?"

She looks at the monitor and noticed it. "No," she says in disbelief.

"Fire on all enemy ships - one photon each should do - let's not waste ammunition."

"Target lock acquired on all warbirds - firing!"  
Weapons are fired and all of the five klingon ships are destroyed instantly. Everyone was in shock.  
"Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So. We've eliminated all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." Then he looks up to the testing room windows. "Anything else?"  
Both test administrators are stunned as well.

"How the hell'd that kid beat your test?" one asked to someone.

T'Aimnu's cousin Spock appears looking not happy, "...I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
*T'Aimnu's POV*

At least five hundred cadets are in the huge Starfleet chamber. Leonard and I are sitting next to each other, looking over to what's going on. The president of Starfleet looks stern as he speaks, "James T. Kirk. Step forward."  
James looks nervous as he walks up to one of the podiums.  
"An incident has occurred today that concerns the entire student body. Academic immorality by one is an assault on us all. It will. Not. Stand. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"  
He looks uncomfortable as he speaks, "Yessir, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."  
The president nods towards the assembly. To Leonard's surprise, I stood up with my cousin.  
"Step forward you two please. As you may or may not know, this is Commander Spock and his cousin soon to be Dr. T'Aimnu. Spock programmed the Kobayashi Maru test for the last four years with the help from T'Aimnu."  
Cousin Spock steps to the other podium with me standing next to him and my hands behind my back.  
"Cadet Kirk," he speaks, "it is obvious you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programing code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."  
"Your point being?" Kirk asked.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Academy president adds.

"Respectfully, define 'cheating'."  
"To deceive by trickery," I explained.  
"Now let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to: the rest is rigged, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."  
"Mr. Kirk, I don't see how the intent of the exam is relevant to these proceedings," the president speaks.  
"Because if I'm right, sir, then the test itself is a cheat."  
"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario-"

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Kirk interrupts Cousin Spock.  
"Than not only have you violated the rules, you've failed to understand the principle lesson," I stated.  
"Please, enlighten me T'Aimnu," he smirks to me.

"You, of all people should know, Cadet Kirk," we said at the same time, "a captain cannot cheat death."

"'I of all people?'" Kirk says, shifting his emotions.  
"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, had assumed command of his vessel before killed in action, did he not?" I asked, getting serious.  
"How long did it take you to look that up?" he asked, in anger and embarrassment.

"How long did it take you to program the virus that allowed you to cheat?" Cousin Spock asked.  
"Maybe you two just don't like that I beat your test."

"In the Vulcan culture, 'like' is not a verb in our vernacular," I explained.

"We've simply made the logical deduction that you're a liar," he adds.  
"What an idiot I am for taking that personally-"

"Ish-veh isachya dungi nam-tor yon-kur," Cousin Spock says to me.

My eyes widen at what he said.

"What did you say to T'Aimnu?" Kirk asked confused.

"Umm permission to leave please," I said to the president, almost sounding in a panic.

"Sure," the president says, unsure what's going on.

"Thank you," I thanked, running off the stage to another location of the building.

*Leonard's POV*

'T'Aimnu…' I thought to myself, worried.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again," Kirk repeated making my eyes roll.  
"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death," Spock continues on, "to accept that fear and maintain command of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."  
"So you're telling me the point, of the whole thing. Is to be afraid?" obviously he was absorbed to it.  
"Fear is necessary, yes."

"Have you or your rather beautiful cousin taken the test, Commander Spork?"

"Dammit Jim," I mumbled under my breath, glaring at him.  
"Agreed that my cousin has a beauty to her and it's Spock. As a Vulcan, I require no additional training to control my narcissism when making command decisions."

At the corner of my eye, looking at the stage, I notice T'Aimnu in the shadows of the backgrounds. She watches the scene before her, not wanting to get involved.

"You keep reminding me that you're Vulcan," Kirk sounds angry, "and I'm sure you and T'Aimnu are really proud of that, who wouldn't be - but isn't it true you people don't experience fear at all?" Spock raises an eyebrow at this. "And if that's the case - what's that say about your ability to make command decisions?"  
All of sudden, someone in a red shirt comes in running into the hall. We all do for the datapad to be pass to the President. The president read it and motions T'Aimnu to join them again. She does with the same curiosity as everyone.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan."

Vulcan? Spock looks concern as T'Aimnu has her hands covering her mouth and her eyes widen.

"Cadet Kirk - you are on academic probation pending the result of your hearing. Cadets, report to Shuttle Hangar One immediately - this hearing is at recess until further notice - dismissed."  
I join up to Kirk as we watch the two cousins. The taller one was trying to calm the shorter one.  
"We are going to help them," Jim stated firmly.

"Yes we are," I agreed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*T'Aimnu's POV*

I just cannot believe it. Vulcan delivered a distress call. My emotions are racing around my mind.

"Listen to me Cousin T'Aimnu," Cousin Spock says to me, looking dead in my eyes, "you and I will be on the same ship that will take us to Vulcan."

"What's happening with the Home Planet?" I asked, almost shaking like.

"I don't know, but we are not going to let it become like Creature."

No words escape my lips as my head moves up and down. 

Hundreds of cadets are racing to their shuttles. Barracks leaders stood on platforms, calling out the members of the ships.  
"Blake! U.S.S. Newton!"

"Jaxa! The U.S.S. Endeavor!"

"Counter! U.S.S. Odyssey!"

"T'Nag! The U.S.S. Antares!"  
"Fugeman: Regula One! Gerace:"

"Pomoroy! The U.S.S. Oddyssey!"

"U.S.S. Wolcott! McCoy!"

"Uhura! The U.S.S. Farragut!"

"T'Aimnu! U.S.S. Enterprise!"

"U.S.S. Enterprise! Welcome to Starfleet and Godspeed!"  
As each member leaves for their assigned ships, I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Something troubling you Cousin T'Aimnu?" Cousin Spock asked, appearing behind me.

"What about Leonard? I told you about him and yet he's not with me," I said to him, showing my concern.

"I understand about Leonard being your soulmate, but Vulcan is important now."

"I know, but-"

"There's no need to be emotional because I am going to help out," he replied with his usual slight smile.  
"Okay."

"Commander, a word?" Uhura asked my cousin, looking angrily.

He leaves away from me to another location for a private moment with her.

*Later*

Captain Pike is our captain on the Enterprise. He understood what's going on and promises me to get there as soon as possible. I am wearing the Enterprise uniform that I just place on before entering the Bridge. It's a long sleeved blue uniform dress that went down to my mid thigh with black spandex to cover my legs completely. Knee high black boots on my feet and shins while my long hair is still in it's neat braided bun.  
"Captain, engineering reports 'ready for launch'," Cousin Spock announces at his station.  
"The maiden voyage of our nest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance that we can afford today, but her christening will have to be our reward for a safe return." He toggles intercom, "all decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm thrusters." He than he turns to me, "Dr. T'Aimnu, go to the Medbay and be prepare for any assistance."

"Yes captain and thank you."

*No One's POV*

*Meanwhile on Vulcan*

Solok and Thorne are at home enjoying this rare time to be together. Eyes stare deep within each other's partners. His strong arms wrap themselves around the small petite beauty in front of him.

"K'hat'n'dlawa," she says it softly with a smile matching it.

"K'hat'n'dlawa," he says it softly with a slight smile.

Slight movements shakes under their feet, catching their attention. The movements grew more. All of the objects in their home begin to shake on their own. Thorne starts to feel panic of what's going on. Solok's grip on her tightens as they run to find Sarek and Amanda.

*Another location*

Nero stares at Vulcan through holographic images when Ayel arrives behind him.  
"Captain Nero, drilling has begun."

"Prepare the Red Matter," Nero orders, "tell me when we reach core depth."  
Ayel enters into the massive hangar where the cousins' ship lays. He moves and enters in. Moving into the containment hold shows a metallic room containing a large, floating red ball, similar to an energy source. He observes two Romulans extracting some of this Red Matter, getting place into a tube where the mass is into a space pod.  
*T'Aimnu's POV*

Tears begin to slowly fall down my face. Along the way towards the Medbay, memories of that horrible day came back to me. This distress call from Vulcan is becoming very similar to what happened to the Creature Home Planet and I strongly hope that Vulcan will not meet the same fate.

Soon I arrived, only to hear something so familiar to the point I am becoming in disbelief. "James? Leonard?" I asked, heading towards that location of the Medbay.

"H-Hi T'Aimnu," James nervously smiles to me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

Words begin to appear out of their mouths to the point I can barely keep up on what they are explaining.

Leonard then sighs, looking at me deep within my eyes, finally realizing that wasn't helping. "We are on the ship because we want to help you and your cousin," he rolls his eyes, "because we care about you." He smiles softly, placing a hand on my shoulder, as if really saying that only he cares for me.

A blush appears on my face when he said that as I smile softly back.  
"Your attention, please: at twenty two hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space." Chekov appears on the monitors, announcing what's going on. "Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely."  
"No," I speak in disbelief.

"Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations, if necessary."  
"Set up a triage area immediately," I ordered the medical staff, "Dr. McCoy," I speak to my partner, "James is our patient until the time being."

"Yes Dr. T'Aimnu," the medical staff says, getting to work.

"We should be arriving at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time."  
When the message ends, our patient suddenly sits up looking like his head is spinning. My eyes widen when his hands begin to swell up almost two times its size.  
"What's this?!" he's panicking.

"It appears to be an reaction of what Leonard gave you," I stated as I scan through his hands with my handheld diagnoser.

"What did he said earlier?" he asked me.

"That the telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone," I repeated the message, "what appeared to be a lightning storm in space.  
James then freezes with his eyes big and wide, looking at Leonard. "Bones, we have to stop the ship."

"You're not allergic to Cardassian vole dander, are you?" Leonard asked, not wanting to know.  
"What? How the hell would I know? Is Uhura on board?"  
"You need an antidote, James, or you're gonna die," I explained, looking serious.  
"Jim, she's not kidding, you gotta keep your heart rate down," my partner explains more, trying to convince him.  
"Dr. T'Aimnu, meet me in the Bridge immediately," I hear my cousin speak over the monitor.

"I'm on my way," I answered, start running out of the Medbay.  
*Meanwhile on Vulcan*

Amanda watches in horror of the massive plasma twister, coming towards her. A hover speeder races in behind with her brother in law, sister in law, and her husband at the controls.

"Amanda! We must get to the shelter!" Sarek screams through the wind.

The horror never left her face as she turns to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*The Bridge*

*T'Aimnu's POV*

I stood next to the Captain, obviously trying to control of my emotions as many possibilites are running through my mind.

Bridge doors open with having Kirk running in with Uhura and Leonard behind him.  
"Captain Pike!" James says to the captain, looking worse than before. "Sir, we have to stop ship."

"Mr. Kirk!" Captain explains at the young man, standing up from his chair. "How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise."

"This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for-"  
"Vulcan isn't experiencing natural disaster, it's being attacked - by Romulans," James explained, interrupting Leonard.  
My eyes look at him, showing him my mixed emotions. Shock, surprised, disbelief.  
"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day," Captain Pike had enough of this.

"Dr. McCoy," I speak to Leonard, hoping to help out my captain, "please return to medical, we'll have words later with the captian." I look at him with the sorry in my tone of voice and eyes. "Sir," I turn to my captain, "permission to go with my partner Dr. McCoy please."

"I understand and permission granted."

"Thank you captain," I said to him, before joining with Leonard.  
Leonard and I were silent for a few moments before him breaking the silence, "what were you needed for?"

"Mainly discuss the possibilities of the mission," I answered, trying not to cry, "I'm just hoping that Vulcan doesn't met same fate as the Creature Home Planet."

"What happened to the Creature Home Planet?" he asked, sounding concern for me.

"It was completely destroyed by a Creature." My head lowers down in sadness. "When a Creature goes to whole form, similar to your earthly mythical creature Harpy, everything in it's path dies and even the Creature itself." I begin to cry out letting the tears run down my face. "That's why Mommy and I are the last of our kind!"

"T'Aimnu," he says softly, bringing me to his arms. "Shh, shh, shh," he repeats in my ear, calming me down.

Soon I calmed down as my partner gently wipes away the fallen tears. "Thank you," I smiled to him, staring at him.

Leonard smiles to me before speaking again. "You're welcome."

"Umm Leonard? There's something I need to tell you before we get to Vulcan." He needs to know now.

"What is it T'Aimnu?"

"You asked before of why I am being….normal around you and I told you it was classified."

"Yea…?" in his dark eyes were a small source of happiness and eageriness.

"Whenever I am with you is because I don't feel pain at all."

"Really?" he's surprised.

"When a Creature doesn't feel pain towards another being…..it means that the being is their one true soulmate," I smiled shyly, placing my hands on his chest. "Leonard, you are my soulmate. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to make you feel uncom-"

He presses his lips on my lips. My eyes widen in shock, but I soon melt into the Human kiss. We breath through our noses to make the kiss longer. No more pain, just a very comfortable warmth bursts inside. Slowly, but surely we pulled away.

"I had feelings for you since we first met," he says with a huge smile, "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner because I was scared to love again."

"There's no need to apologize Leonard," I smiled to him, "my feelings for you are so strong since we first met. Will you be my mate Leonard?"

"I would love to."

Just about we are being pulled into another Human kiss, my back gets pulled back as my mind becomes connected. Lights go red, making the sight more dramatic.

"T'Aimnu!" he exclaims, worried, holding me tighter when my body begins to feel weak. "What's wrong?!"

"My mind is being connected with my father," I explained slowly, "we are so close to Vulcan."

"Let's make you to Medbay!"

*No One's POV*

The Enterprise drops out of warp as the flaming hull of a starfleet ship comes straight towards the bridge.

"Emergency evasive!" Captain Pike orders,

"On it, sir!" Sulu speaks.

Sulu moves the Enterprise down fast and hard. The spinning debris just scars the ship. Leonard manages to get his beloved on one of the beds. His worry and concern for his mate grows more and more during this mission. Vulcan's the last home that she has left since Creature is now gone.  
A proximity alarm rings out when a romulan first officer calls out, "Sir, another Federation ship!"  
"Destroy it, too," Nero orders.

Spock snaps at his captain when images flash on his console, "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

"Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees!" Pike orders. "Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!"  
Over the planet Vulcan, the Narada fires a torpedo. The Enterprise drops and tumbles. Another torpedo passes right between the Enterprise's nacelles, making a piece hit the ship's deflector dish and another attack on the main dish, and so on.

*Leonard's POV*

These damn attacks aren't helping with me in the Medbay. Everything and everyone gets thrown everywhere. I hold onto the bed of where T'Aimnu is in her trance as tight I can.

"T'Aimnu, my Little Blue Star," I called her the nicknames that I always want to tell her, "if you can hear me in your trance, I'm becoming scared now. I don't care about everyone else here, all I care is you and your safety. Please come back to me…...K'hat'n'dlawa," I was hesitant to speak the language.

*No One's POV*  
During the chaos around them, inside T'Aimnu's mind shows her what's going on. Her father's mind is still connected with her, but she's getting visions of what's truly going on.

The Enterprise fires photons at the Narada which gets a strike. Bridge of the Narda has its captain and an officer.

"Fire torpedoes, take them out!" a Romulan tactical officer exclaims.

*T'Aminu's POV*

More visions flash themselves inside of the darkness of my closed eyes. It has gone to the point where I shot up from my trance and fully alert.

"Dr. T'Aimnu!" Dr. Puri catches my attention, running to my side. "What is going on?"

"No time to explain now Dr. Puri," I replied, getting off the bed, "where is my partner, Dr. McCoy?"

"He's still here in Medbay, working on injured patients from the attacks."

"Form a team of whoever you can find and go all over the Enterprise to aid injured crew members."

"Yes ma'am," he takes my orders and run off.

"Dr. McCoy!" I called out, looking for him.

"Dr. T'Aimnu!" Leonard calls back, coming to my view.

A hit of the opponent ship sends us flying to one side. Leonard pulls me into his arms so I can land on him.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright Leonard?" I asked, freaking out.

"Nevermind about me," he says, looking at me worried, "are you alright?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, sounding more worried and concerned.

"I am alright my love," I repeated, getting up on my feet, "listen Leonard," I help him up, "when I was in the trance, I saw what's really happening to Vulcan that I need to report to Cousin Spock."

"Please, don't leave me," his southern voice becomes soft as his hand is place on my cheek.

"Don't think such things my darling," I said softly to him, holding his hand, "I will never leave you. Just allow me and Cousin Spock to save as much of Vulcan as possible."

His dark eyes look deep within my blue eyes. "Be careful, K'hat'n'dlawa."

I smiled big to him as I speak softly again, "K'hat'n'dlawa."

Our lips meet for another Human kiss before heading towards the Bridge to inform the Captain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*T'Aimnu's POV*

Along the way towards the Bridge, Cousin Spock comes over to my side. "Cousin T'Aimnu!"

"Cousin Spock, what is it? I need to get to the captian," I informed him, starting to head back to the bridge.

He then grabs my arm gently, speaking to me, "Captain Pike promoted me as Captain while place Mr. Kirk in my former position."

"Seriously?" I asked shocked, turning back to him.

"Yes, also as captain I have you and Dr. McCoy as the Chief Medical Officers of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Thank you Cousin Spock," I smiled softly to him, but then frowned, "my mind of trance showed me that Romulans are destroying Vulcan from its core."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Someone from the other ship claims has been acquainted with us."

"I do not understand."

"He also called you Dr. T'Aimu."

"But that's the Creature spelling and my spelling is Vulcan."

"Agreed. Now go back to Medbay and inform your professional partner and I will inform when you and I are going down to the surface."

"Understood, oh and Cousin Spock?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Yes Cousin T'Aimnu?"

"Leonard and I confessed our love and now we are mates," I blushed a little more.

"Have you two done the Creature tradition?"

"Unfortunately no, I don't wish to tell him that tradition until we finish this mission."

"Very well, go to your mate now," he says, letting go of my arm.

"Yes Cousin Spock," I head back to the Medbay.

"Congratulations on your love."

"Thank you."

*Meanwhile on Vulcan*

Sarek's hovercraft hurries along the desert floor. It enters into the massive cave opening. Solok, Thorne, Sarek, and Amanda gets out of the craft and into the cave.

*Enterprise*

Upon entering to the Medbay, the sight has gone worse since I was here a little while ago. More chaos with men and women wounded. It's bad and bloody.

"T'Aimnu!" Leonard exclaims, really badly shaken up from one location of the Medbay.

"Leonard!" I exclaimed, hurrying over to his aid. "The captain has put my cousin as Captain of the Enterprise and promoted you and me as the Chief Medical Officers of the ship."

"Just plain great," he rolls his eyes at this.

Another attack strikes us.

"My love," I speak to him, "we need to help these people rather we like it or not, please my dearest."

"Only for you my Little Blue Star," he half smiles to me.

I smiled back, moving my fingers against his fingers, "the Vulcan kiss," and move them again, "the Creature kiss."

"And the human kiss," he says, leaning to me.

Our lips meet again before we scatter around the Medbay to help out.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*

A shuttle from the Enterprise flies to the planet Vulcan, seeing its familiar red orb sight. Everyone is suited up for the mission. Thrusters flare while it descends to show a different sight.

The Narada lays there. Tentacle cables descend toward the planet's outer atmosphere. It is where the plasma drill sub-station is tethered. Beams shooting through the source of the drill into the planet. The shuttle from earlier glides over at least sixty thousand feet above the drill.  
Three men are in the violent freefall, heading towards the planet in a wild spin. It rockets through the void at one hundred and fifty miles per hour. Breaks through the Vulcan's atmosphere while shaking violently at terminal velocity.  
"Whoooaaahyyyeaaaah!" one of them, Olson, called out, having fun of the speed of the shuttle.

One by one, they stabilize, falling face down straight past the cable tentacles tethering the drill to the Narada. A sense of incredible relative speed and scale. Their hands and feet are angled for the control, soaring themselves towards the plasma drill. Another, Sulu pulls his chute first with Kirk following the lead. Their chutes snap open as the red shirt, Olson, blows past them.  
"Olson!" Kirk calls out to him. "Pull now, now!"

He tries to, but it was too late and his body gets slam into the edge of the circular drill, bouncing off hard steel and right into its center. The swirling vortex spins and now he was instantly eviscerated into the plasma light.  
While approaching, Kirk appears to be more terrified. He comes in hard as well, resulting in slamming against the drill edge, bounces but quickly gets his footing. A button on his chute gets pressed and slits appear in the fabric, suddenly there's no more drag and the chute auto-retracts into Kirk's pack.  
Sulu isn't so lucky. At least twenty yards from the drill surface is where his chute gets snared into the cables, moving him upside down. The pressure of the wind hits him hard as his body is blown sideways. The chute lines begin rubbing against the sharp metal of the suspension rig.

Kirk holds onto the one of the chute's cables, yelling up, "I'm coming for you!"  
He tries to climb up, Sulu's cables are snapping one by one. He tries to climb back up using the cable towards the rig. On Kirk's way up to the rig, Sulu calls out, "Behind you!"  
A Romulan appears when the young Kirk spins around, tackling him to the drill platform. The two fight on the edge of the swirling plasma drill with the wind roaring. Suddenly another Romulan appears from the open hatch. Sulu slides down on the cable, jumping and taking the second guard.  
Starfleet battles the Romulans to the death. Sulu kicks off an antenna piece and uses it as a weapon. It swashbuckling at least ten thousand feet and it's a frenzied assault. He manages to get his Romulan into the vortex, killing him into the process.

Kirk draws his phaser and point blank shoots his Romulan, knocking him clear of the cylinder and falling him to his death. Ignoring the pressure of the wind, both Kirk and Sulu moves towards the Hatch to open it.

Pike's shuttle door opens for him to step out. Nero's men surrounds him and Ael steps forward. Pike stands tall, knowing this is the end for him.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pi-" he begins but he gets a punch to the face, dropping him down to his knees. His blazing eyes look up to Ayel wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "So much for diplomacy." he gets dragged away.

Meanwhile, Kirk and Sulu drops in through the outer hatch to find a control console. Sulu flips switches without any results. "None of this is familiar," he stated, "the interface, the controls…"

"Step back," Kirk speaks up.

"What, you have an idea?" Sulu asked him, turning to him.

"Yea, yea, I do."

He fires his phaser to the console, blasting it.  
The immense column of light disappears. It leaves only a towering, swirling vortex of dirt.  
Uhura's console lights up with activity. "The jamming signal's gone - communications are reestablished," she states.

"Transporter control reengaged," Chekov says from his station.

Spock looks up from his console to grave, "Chekov, run gravitational sensors, I want to know what they're doing to the planet."

"Aye, Commander - Keptin, sorry, Keptin."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*No One's POV*

On the Narada's bridge, a Romulan Helmsman run over to Nero, announcing, "the drill's been sabotaged, sir."

"Launch the red matter, now," Nero orders.

Kirk and Sulu manages to pull themselves from the control back out onto the drill's outer hull. That's when they hear a sound...a high pitched shriek. It's getting louder as it falls toward them. The two look up just in time to see the red matter pod flies past them. Plummets head towards Vulcan's surface, disappearing into the drilled gaping hole.  
At first...nothing, but what looks like a puff of smoke appearing up from the planet's core. A shockwave blasts upward, all the way up to the drill. The two can feel it, loosing their balance.  
"Kirk to Enterprise! They just launched something toward the planet!"  
Vulcan has scenes of destruction across on it as it starts to come apart. Huge fissures form into the desert terrain, cracking spreads, mountains crumble. Plates shirting, lava spewing skyward. The heat and concussive blast shakes.  
*T'Aimnu's POV*

Medbay has come its own war zone. I am running back and forth of injured patients with Leonard mirroring my actions.

"Bridge to Medbay!" Cousin Spock's voice screams through the communication.

"Dr. T'Aimnu here," I answered it, out of breath.

"Cousin T'Aimnu meet me at the transporter room immediately!"

"Yes Cousin Spock."

"Do you have to go?" Leonard asked me softly, pulling me into a hug.

"I must, I Creature and Vulcan promise to return to you my love," I replied softly, pressing my lips on his before leaving.

*Meanwhile*

Vulcan under destruction shows through holograms to Nero, who appears to be pleased. He turns to Ayel ordering, "Retract the drill, let's move out!"

The drill platform lurches and begins to retracting just like he ordered. It banks causing Sulu fall back, off the platform without his chute. Kirk, who was holding on, watching this with eyes widen. He knows what he must do so he went into action by running and jumping down. His fall grew fast with his arms to his sides and rockets downward, creating more speed. Sulu was freefalling down. Soon the gap between them narrows down. Kirk ends up slamming his friend in a mid air tackle. They tumble together. He made grab and locks his arms around Sulu, screaming, "I gotcha! Now pull my chute!"  
Sulu does and it opens. The double weight rips it, snapping away from them. Now they're free falling without a chute. Their eyes are seeing the ground coming at them fast.

"Enterprise, we're falling without a chute! Beam us up! Beam us up!"  
The transporter chief works on his controls, sweating, trying to lock onto Kirk and Sulu. "I'm trying! I can't lock on your signal!"  
Chekov hears this, watching his controls with Uhura watches as well.

"You're moving too fast!" the Transporter chief exclaims.  
"No, I can do that, I can do that!" Chekov yells, bolting out.

"The black hole's expanding," a crew member calls out, "we won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately!"  
Chekov continues on through the corridors into the engine room, yelling, "Move! I can do that! I can do that!" He races to the controls, out of breath, yells once more, "I can lock on! Gimme manual control! Quick!"  
Still speed dropping down, terrified, Kirk screams out, "Enterprise, where are you?!"  
The youngest member of the crew begins to rapidly work on the controls.  
Lava, miles high, bursts into the sky where Kirk and Sulu are still dropping down fast.  
"Now Now Now Now! Do it now!"  
"Compensating gravitational pull and…." he finally finds them, "gotcha!" He hits the button and Kirk and Sulu dematerialized and rematerialized, slamming down on the transporter pads. The engineers from the transporters gasps in amazement and relief.

Chekov is sweating from the pressure and laughs at his work. Kirk and Sulu get their bearings in order, peeling themselves up, whispers, "Thanks." "Yea, not a problem."

*T'Aimnu's POV*

"Step aside," Cousin Spock says to Kirk and Sulu, "we're going to the surface."  
"The surface of what?!" Kirk exclaims to the two cousins who are running over to the transporter. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN THERE? Are you nuts?!"  
"Energize," Cousin Spock orders and soon we are dematerialized.

We are now materialized down. A scream escapes my lips when I see what has happened. The land around us is collapsing, imploding, and exploding. Cousin Spock grabs my hand and we run towards the Mountain to the entrance of the Ark.  
Our feet takes us through the tunnels while our world shakes around us. Finally we enter into the Ark chamber where we find five Vulcan elders. Uncle Sarek and Father are among them with their hands place on the Sarcophagus ark. Mind melding with it. Aunt Amanda and Mother are kneeling beside their husbands.

Mother notices us as she stands, "T'Aimnu! Spock!" This catches the attention of Aunt Amanda as she too stand.  
"Vulcan is meeting the same fate as Creature," I explained to them, "we must evacuate immediately!"  
Everyone on Vulcan knows about the Creature Home Planet and we lead them out of the tunnels to where more of our beloved home is collapsing and coming towards us! I stayed closer to Mommy and Daddy, feeling scared and trembling.  
"Spock to Enterprise: take us back now!" Cousin Spock orders in his tricorder.  
All of us grow closer because of the horrible sights creates sinkholes. The group, Cousin Spock, and I are sharing the same thought and emotion. We are going to die. Cousin Spock and I look over to Aunt Amanda as she speaks to her son quietly, "it's okay, to be scared."

Lights dart start to trace us and we begin to evaporate as the ground drop from under Aunt Amanda! She's being suck down away from us. Cousin Spock reaches for her, calling out, "Mother!"  
As soon as we are materialized onto the pad, I drop down to my knees with my hands on the ground, crying my eyes out. Aunt Amanda is gone! Mother kneels down to me, pulling me into a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

The Enterprise blasts away. Vulcan swallows into itself. So it has become. Creature wasn't the only planet to be destroyed. "Acting Captain's log," Spock speaks off screen, "Stardate 2256.42: I have assumed command of the Enterprise."  
*Leonard's POV*

Surviving Vulcans and wounded Enterprise Officers fill up the Medbay as the medical team examine them. Currently I am working one of them who actually request for me. Which is strange, especially for a Vulcan.

"If I may ask," I speak to him, writing some reports, "you have request for me to examine you."

"That's correct," he replies, almost emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"My niece T'Aimnu speaks highly of you."

"You're her uncle?" I asked with my eyes widen.

"Yes, well I am her cousin Spock's father, Sarek, so I would like to meet you personally."

"Okay…?"

"You appear to be uncomfortable about my presence," he stated, sitting up.

"It's just I never met any of her family before other than her annoying cousin."

"Annoying? Awe, a Human emotion. Well I don't wish to be annoying for you, but what I have heard from T'Aimnu, I give you my blessing to be her mate if she chooses you."

"She already did earlier today."

"Congratulations," he seems be hinting his sadness among his emotionless tone.

"You appear to be sad," I commented, looking concern.

"During the destruction of Vulcan, we lost my wife, Amanda, Spock's human mother."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks for your empathy."

*T'Aimnu's POV*

Silent tears escape my closed eyes and landing on Mommy's shoulder. Her arms hold me tight, joining in the silent emotional moment. Daddy was fighting back his emotions. We were in a hallway outside of the Medbay.

Aunt Amanda's gone and the Vulcan Home Planet meet the same fate as the Creature Home Planet. Now we're alone, along with the remaining Vulcans, with no place to call home.

"I din-tor ish-veh," I speak softly.

"Etek ek'tor," Mommy speaks softly as well.

"Ra dang etek tor Sa-mekh?" I asked, looking up to my tall Vulcan Daddy.

He finally opens his eyes to stare back at me and Mommy. "Ri tor ma wuh kilko-srashiv," he replies. Those words hardly appear out of his speaking, so hearing that from my own father makes more emotions race around us.

"T'Aimnu?"

I look over to where Leonard stood with worry and concern in his eyes. "Yes Leonard?" I asked showing him my sadness, walking over to him.

"I've heard what happened, I am so sorry."

"Thank you for your empathy." We exchange smiles for a little bit. "Leonard," I speak, putting some positivity in my voice, "I would like for you to meet my parents. My mother, Thorne, from my Creature roots. My father, Solok, from my Vulcan roots. Mommy, Daddy," I turn to them, "this is Leonard McCoy, my soulmate."

"Greetings," my father greeted with his hand symbol.

"It's very nice to meet you Leonard," my mother greets as well with a smile.

"Indeed, it is nice to meet you both," Leonard greets them, sounding nervous.

"Were you a medical student at the Academy?" asked the Vulcan Elder.

"Yes, I'm actually a licensed medical doctor from Earth medical education, but I came to Starfleet to….further my education and practice."

We knew the reason he gave us was false, but we kept it to aside.

"There's nothing wrong with furthering your education and practice," Mommy stated.

"It's completely logical," Daddy joins in.

"Uhhh yea."

"So daughter," Father speaks to me, "what are we going to do, in terms of us and the remaining Vulcans?"

"Most likely, we are going with Cousin Spock's lead. The original captain has promoted him as captain."

Spock's Log: "We've heard no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero."

*On the Bridge*

Leonard and I are on the Bridge, holding hands, as everyone goes on for continuing on with the mission. Uhura is at her station, scanning for enemy signals.

"Lieutenant," Spock speaks to her, "have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?"

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain."

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have assume every Federation planet's a target," Kirk comments.

"Yes, agreed," Chekov joins in, "but why didn't they destroy us?"  
"Why waste weapon?" Sulu asked. "We weren't a threat."

"That's not it," Cousin Spock speaks up, "he said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of Cousin T'Aimnu's and my home planet."  
"And how the hell did they do that by the way?" Leonard asked when I move closer to his chest. "When did they jump so far ahead in the arms race?"  
"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest the answer: such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."  
"Damnit, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist," Leonard groans, "are you suggesting they're from the future?"

"That's exactly what Cousin Spock is saying," I explained to my mate.  
"I don't buy it," Kirk says.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains - however improbable - must the truth."

"How poetic," Leonard mumbles.

"Then what would a future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" I asked.  
"As Admiral he knows details of Starfleet's defenses," Sulu answered.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship," James speaks, trying to get in control, "disable it, take it over and get Pike back."

"You do realize that it is not as simple as it seems James," I commented on his order, a little annoyed.  
"Listen to her Jim," Leonard says to him, bitingly.

"Captain Pike left us with standing orders to rendezvous with the fleet on the other side of the quadrant," he says, "we're technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"'Illogical' you're funny," Kirk says.

"Vulcans has humor to a certain distant, but that's not it," I add in.

"Not to mention we couldn't do it anyway:" Chekov said, "Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them-"

"What about assigning Engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" James interrupts him.  
"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to the main deflector shield without which we cannot communicate with Starfleet," Cousin Spock says to James.

"Okay, okay, okay, there's gotta be some way!"  
"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of our next engagement-"

"There won't be a next engagement, Spock: by the time we've 'gathered', it'll be too late - how many planets are you willing to risk?" James argues. "You say he's from the future? Knows what's gonna happen? The the logical thing is to be unpredictable."  
"You're assuming Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary: Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating in the events of today - thereby creating a new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"T'Aimnu," Leonard turns to me, "do you understand him?"  
"We are facing an alternate reality," I translated.  
"Precisely, whatever lives we might have lived, if the time continuum was disrupted."

"Our destinies have changed," I add in.  
"Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, Warp Factor Three-"

"-Wait don't do that," James interrupts Cousin Spock's order, "Spock, running back to the rest of the fleet for confab is a massive waste of time-"  
"These were the orders Captain Pike issued when he left ship-"

"-He also ordered us to go back and get him! Spock, you're Captain now-!"

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk!"

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target-!"

"-That is correct and why I'm instructing you to accept that I alone am in command."  
"I will now allow us to go backwards, away from the problem, instead of hunting Nero down!"

"Then I must remove you from this ship. If I confine you to the brig, you'll likely escape. Mr. Chekov, have a transportation prepare a deployment capsule. Mr. Sulu, escort him out."  
Nobody didn't move due to their friendship with the young Kirk. Soon the two close in on Kirk.

"I'm sorry," Sulu says to him.

"Yea, don't worry ab-" then he makes the three get into an unnecessary fight.

I am annoyed with the situation as I walk over to Kirk to place my fingers on his neck, the Vulcan Pinch. His body stiffens and he loses consciousness.

"Good job Cousin T'Aimnu," Cousin Spock comments, sitting on his chair.

"Permission to check on our family?" I asked, taking some deep breaths for the increase in pain.

"Permission granted."

My head moves into a motion towards the lift for Leonard, telling him to come with me. He nods his head and he follows me to the lift.

"Why did you ask me to come with you for checking on your family?" he asked me.

"I do want to check on my family, but there's something I need to tell you my mate," I blushed, thinking about it.

"What is it my Little Blue Star?"

"There's a tradition in the Creature culture when a Creature finds their soulmate then they make it official," I blushed a little more.

"You mean like…?"

"Intimacy, yes, but we don't have do it because the males are the dominant ones in a relationship."

I look away, feeling more embarrassed about telling him that tradition. Suddenly, his arms pull me into his torso from behind as he whispers in my ear, "the thought of you and me making love has always cross my mind each night since we first met." His breathing and speaking makes my body feel goosebumps.

"Are you ready for such a step?" I asked him softly, enjoying this feeling.

"Only if you are my Little Blue Star."

"I'm ready my dearest," I smiled to him.

"Come with me to my quarters."

Before I reply back, Leonard picks me up bridal style, looking deep within my eyes and smiling to me. My face heats up a little at the action, but giving him a blushing smile.

As soon as we got to his quarters, his lips press themselves on my lips again, gently pinning me down on his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Kirk's POV*  
Pain shoots up from my shoulder, wakening me from my instance sleep. I sit up from the floor to find myself in an one person pod craft. The glass is fogged up, covering the outside from the inside. I wipe the glass clean to see a tunnel of snow. My eyes closed as my face falls.

"Computer...where am I?" I asked.

"Current location Delta Vega: Class 'M' Planet, unsafe. You have been ordered to remain in your pod until retrieved by Starfleet authorities."

"Bite me, how's that," I argued back.

The canopy rises up to let a blast of cold air hit me with some agony. I climb out to climb out of the tube of snow. Once I got to the surface, I realized that I am in the middle of freaking nowhere!  
"Son of a bitch-bitch-bitch! There's nothing here!"  
I let out a loud groan before beginning on the journey through this massive land of snow and ice. "Lieutenant's log, supplement:" I speak into the tricorder, cold and pissed off, "I'm preparing a testimonial for my Starfleet court martial assuming there's still a Starfleet." Something away from my point of view is beneath the ice. "Acting Captain Spock, whose only form of expression is apparently limited to his left damn eyebrow, has marooned me on Delta Vega in what I believe to be a violation of security protocol 49.09, governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a st-"  
A growl startles me. I look around to see nothing, but another growl is heard. I turn around to see an eleven foot tall cross between a polar bear and gorilla at thirty feet feet away from me. It steps out from behind a mass of ice to see me. Slowly, my feet moves backward, but the creature charges towards me!  
Now running for my life with that creature gaining towards me. It looks hungry. Something explodes under the ice and appearing as a nearly thirty feet tall, red in color, and with hundreds of eyes. Whatever this is smacks the creature away as I fall into the ice. I turn back to see the thing is much more worse! It roars when I managed to get onto my feet to run away, screaming.  
Suddenly I fall down a massive snow mountain! The red creature stops at the edge and roars loudly until the ice breaks away! It too starts to fall as well. My body begins to tremble, but then I land on more ice….hard. Looking up, the falling creature was about to crush onto me. I try to run, but I couldn't because of the ice.

Finally my footing came and run towards the cave that I saw when the red creature lands hard. The thing's sharp spear limbs breaks the ice and pursues me.

Even in the darkened cave the creature comes after me. I ran as fast I can, but it reaches out to me and grabs me! My body gets pulled towards the disgusting, wet, teethy mouth. Not wanting to be eaten, I tried to hold on to anything at this point.  
All of a sudden, there's a fire light followed by two figures. The thing's eyes grew wild at the flame light and it drops me to back off scared. I am on the ground freak out of what just happened, completely out of breath. My eyes look up to the two figures. One was a male figure and the other is a female figure.  
"The Hen-Gra," the male figure speaks.

"Notoriously afraid of heat," the female figure adds.  
The darkness around us is light up by the fire as the two figures turn to me. They appear to be in their elderly Vulcan years. Both look familiar to me, but I never seen those two before. Who are these people? They move closer to me, finally seeing my presence and look amazed. The male is holding the flame as the female is holding what looks like a urn.  
"Hey...thank you…" I thanked them.  
"...Jim?" the male one asked.

"James?" the female one asked.  
"How did you two know my name?" I asked them stunned.

"How did you find us?" the elderly woman asked.

"Does Starfleet know of our presences?" the elderly man asked.  
"How do you know my name?" I screamed at them.

The two look deep within my eyes.  
"We have been...and always shall be….your friends," she says.

"No, I don't know you two, the only Vulcan I know aren't exactly buddies."  
Elderly Vulcans look at each other before turning to me again.

"You are James T. Kirk," the male says.

"Your father is George, as if your brother," the female says.

"Your mother's name is Winona," they both said, "you were born in 2233-"  
"Stop, please, I don't understand."

They both nod and decided on a different approach.

"My name is Dr. T'Aimu McCoy, one hundred and forty three years senior to the Vulcan/Creature hybrid you know," the sweet looking elderly female explains.

"I am Spock," the male explains, "one hundred and thirty years senior to the Vulcan you know."  
"Bullshit," I said, not believing this.  
"It's remarkably pleasing to see you again," 'Spock' says, "especially after the events of today."

"Old friend, sir, I don't have any idea how you know what you know, but I don't know you two and if you are Spock and T'Aimnu we're not really friends. Well T'Aimnu is my friend. You hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny."  
"Why are you refering me by the Vulcan spelling instead of the Creature spelling?" Dr. T'Aimu McCoy asked, a little confused.

"Mutiny?" 'Spock' asked. "You are not the Captain?"  
"You're the captain," I corrected him, "Pike was taken hostage."  
"By Nero," 'Spock' realizes it while Dr. T'Aimu McCoy's dark eyes widen.  
"What do you two know about him?" I asked them.

They both stayed there in silence for a few moments before Dr. T'Aimu McCoy speaks, "he is a remarkably troubled Romulan."

"Please, allow me," 'Spock' speaks, "it will be easier."

'Spock' reaches for my face which I grab his wrist, speaking, "what're you doing?"  
Something inside told me to release his hand. Which I did. 'Spock' gently places his fingers on my cheek and temple.

" _Our minds...one and together...one hundred and twenty seven years from now everything ends_ ," I hear him whisper.  
His eyes close shut when an electric charges into my body. Suddenly I see visions.  
A supernova, an exploding star, eating away at all around it.

" _A star in Beta Quadrant will go supernova and like a cancer left untreated….it will grow….and destroy everything_."  
Six Vulcan scientists study a hologram. The star's origin, a path of destruction and older Spock is among them.  
" _I saw the beginning of it myself. Vulcan Science Academy devised a plan to stop it_."  
Coming into view shows the jellyfish looking ship, but under construction.

" _We built a ship containing a material capable of generating the only thing powerful enough to consume a supernova. A black hole_."  
Inside the ship where the containment holds, the Vulcan Scientists are assembled.

" _I agreed to pilot the ship. Knowing Cousin T'Aimnu and I would not return_."  
Now at a ritual ceremony of a Vulcan Kamikaze pilot, Dr. T'Aimu McCoy and Spock sips some tea inside the Ark.  
" _Our sacrifice, in service of all races, seemed only logical_."

Spock sits in the Jellyfish cockpit with Dr. T'Aimu McCoy standing next to him with the urn in her hands again.  
" _Unfortunately….before we could begin the mission...the supernova destroyed Romulus_."  
And suddenly, we are out of the mind melding thing as I grab Spock's hand again. "Nero's planet was destroyed."

"Yes," the female doctor speaks, "he of course blamed us. Believed Vulcan allowed his planet to die. Which was hardly the case. Let Cousin Spock continue."  
"This annoys me, I don't like it-"

"I know, I know," Spock speaks.

"Do we have to do it like this?"

"I'm surprised to hear you complain allow me to finish."

He touches my face again and we enter again.  
The ship swoops past through and I see the massive supernova in the infinite distance, but then the Narada appears to fire torpedoes at Spock's ship.  
" _Nero came after us. Determined to thwart our mission. If Romulus was allowed to die, he said….all planets should share its fate_."

The older Vulcans are in the cockpit, rocked by the torpedoes exploding closely. Their minds are racing as Dr. T'Aimu McCoy is holding onto the urn tightly.  
" _We needed an exit. We knew if this mission failed….everyone, our family, everywhere….would lose everything_."

Spock and his cousin leaves the cockpit and enter into an airlock. Tumbles in weightlessness and enters into the containment room. She removes the red matter from the hold.

" _She realized: a large black hole could destroy the supernova. A smaller one...could be our escape. Could send us back in time, allowing me to complete our mission. So we created a black hole…_ "  
He loads the cannister with a small amount of red matter into a jettison tube and she fires the cannister into space. Spock returns to the cockpit and takes aim on the controls to fire at the cannister.  
Soon a black hole has been created. Spock pilots towards the hole.  
" _Nero must have understood what we were trying to do. Because he began racing for it_."

Both the Narada and the Jellyfish aims for the black hole.  
" _Nero simply got to it first. How long Cousin T'Aimu and I were traveling…..I couldn't tell you. It was timeless. But when we arrived…._."  
Light covers Spock's and Dr. T'Aimu McCoy's faces so they fade away. They are back in space…..facing the Narada.  
" _Nero was waiting for us, but we end up into your reality instead of ours_."  
I inhale sharply, returning back to reality with the two Vulcans in the cave. My mind spins around. Now I believe who I am with is Spock and T'Aimnu, but why did she say that I was referring to the Vulcan spelling?  
"Forgive us," Dr. T'Aimu speaks up, clutching onto the urn tighter, "emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld."  
"...so you do feel…"

"'Cthia' is the stricture that binds our emotions," Spock replies, "but few us are that perfectly Vulcan."  
My sleeve wipes away the tears that has fall on my face, "Going back in time….you changed all our lives."  
"Yet remarkably, events within our timelines, characteristics, people," Spock begins.

"Seem to overlap significantly," Dr. T'Aimnu McCoy adds, "please tell us about the rest of the crew, Chekov, Uhura-"  
"Tactical and Communications-"

"Sulu," Spock says.

"He's the helmsman, why?"

"My husband Dr. Leonard McCoy," she says, showing me the urn, "would have assert our meeting here is not a matter of coincidence….but rather, indication of a higher purpose. Of course, we discussed this before his death."  
"He'd call it a damn miracle," I smirked.

Dr. T'Aimu McCoy giggles a little, "that's my husband."

"Perhaps the time stream's way of attempting to men itself. In both our histories, the same crew found its way onto the same ship in a time of ultimate crisis - therein lies our advantage," Spock explains.

They both stood up on their feet.  
"We must go," she says, "there's a Starfleet outpost not far from here."  
I stood up as well to stop them, "where you came from….did I know my father?"  
"...yes," Spock replies, "you often spoke of him as your inspiration for joining starfleet."  
Each word came to my heart as I begin to try to imagine what my life would have been like with my father again.  
"You should know," Dr. T'Aimu McCoy speaks up, "he proudly lived to see you become captain of the Enterprise."

"...Captain?"

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible," Spock explains.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
*T'Aimnu's POV*

After visiting my parents, Leonard and I sneak away in a hallway to join some time together before returning to Medbay. He's leaning against the wall with his arms around my waist. I place my hands on his broad chest. Our eyes meet, letting them have our love mix together.

"I love you so much," he smiles softly.

"I love you so much more," I smiled back softly.

Our faces slowly lean, closing the gap and our eyes slowly close. Just before our lips could even meet, we both hear over a nearby communicator, "Dr. T'Aimnu and Dr. McCoy to the Bridge."

"My apologizes my dearest," I give him a sorry smile.

"It's okay my Little Blue Star," his smile matches the sorry, "let's go."

Hand in hand, we enter onto the bridge and stood before Cousin Spock.

"You wanted to see us?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, Doctors," he speaks in his discreet tone of voice, "I'm aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. Supporting me, as you both did, must have been difficult."  
"Cousin Spock," I speak surprised, "are you thanking both Leonard and I?"

"I'm simply acknowledging your difficulties."  
"Permission to speak freely, Sir," he says, making me look at him at the corner of my eyes.

"I welcome it."

"Do you...okay then: are you out of your Vulcan mind?" obviously he's not taking this well. "Were you doing the logical thing? Maybe. The right one? Debatable. But one thing's for damn sure - that kid doesn't know how to lose." I raised an eyebrow at this, placing my hands behind my back. "Just isn't in his DNA. Back home we have a saying: 'If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'"

I stood in between the two, looking at who is speaking.  
"...a curious metaphor, Doctor," Cousin Spock finally speaks, "as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."

"My God, man...you could at least act like it was a hard decision?"

"Cousin Spock intended to assist in the effect to re-establish communication with Starfleet," I add in.

"However Cousin T'Aimnu," he turns to me, "if crew morale would be better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I'll gladly defer to both your medical expertise."

Uncle Sarek enters onto the bridge. Our hand symbols meet before I follow a fuming Leonard.

"Leonard please," I try to speak with him, "I understand that your emotion is stronger towards my cousin's….reasonings."

"Why can't your cousin think both logical and illogical like you do?" he asked me, frowning his eyebrows.

"He has embraced the true Vulcan lifestyle while I embraced both lifestyles."

"Do Vulcans have emotions?"

"Similar to Human emotions? Yes we do, but it's the lifestyle to control them to an almost emotionless matter."

"Why is that?"

I take a deep breath before speaking again, "I am going to put into a way that you can understand it. Vulcan emotions are stronger than Human emotions to the point that you might think we are crazy. Strong emotions will result into insanity."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

My head nods up and down. "Well that's one way to put it," I add in with a soft smile.

He smiles small back, "only you, out of everyone in the universe, could really understand me."

"Because I love you Leonard McCoy."

"And I love you T'Aimnu."  
*Kirk's POV*

An insane blizzard hits the three of us as we move through it.

"I am so pissed off at the other you right now Spock!" I yelled out.

Dr. T'Aimu McCoy points out with her free hand at an outpost half a mile away. There's a door that opens while the snow blows around us. We enter in as the door closes.

"Hello?!" I called out.

My call echos and nothing. We continue on until a small, dark odd looking alien creature steps out. It looks at us curiously.

"Can I help you?" it speaks.

"Are you the station chief?" Dr. T'Aimu McCoy asked.  
It looks at us over, speaking, "...no, this way."

The three of us follow the creature into a massive warehouse, filled with mostly worn out space parts. Things like large, tarped shuttles, depressing space, etc. A Starfleet officer, whose asleep, with his legs up and leaning back in a chair. He has a hat covering his face.  
It taps on the Officer's boot, waking him up.

"Visitors."  
Within a beat, the Officer peers through under his hat, showing a cool, slow burn. "You realize how unacceptable this is," he speaks.  
"Excuse me?" I asked.

"...Fascinating," Older Spock says to the Officer.

The Officer stands speaking unhappy, "I'm sure it's no' your fault, and I know youse lads are just doing your jobs, but could you no' have come a wee bit sooner?!" Then he continues, "six months I've been living on nothing but Starfleet Protein Nibs and the promise of a real food delivery! Six months! It's pretty clear what's going on here, isn't it? Punishment! Ongoing! For something that was clearly an accident!"  
"Montgomery Scott," Dr. T'Aimu McCoy smirks.

"You know him?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's me - Scotty -" Scotty says, "you're in the right place, are there any other hard-working and equally-starving Starfleet officer around?"

"Me," his creature speaks.

"You eat nothing. A bean and you're done for a week, I need food. And now you're here - so thank you. Where is it?"

"You are in fact the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of trans-warp beaming," Older Spock says.  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about! How d'ya think I ended up here? I got into a debate with my instructor on the issue of Relativistic Physics as they pertain to subspace travel….He seemed to think that the range of transporting say, a roast turkey, was limited to a few hundred miles - so I told my instructor I could not only beam a bird from one planet to an adjacent planet in the same system which is no big deal anyway but if I were so inclined I could actually do it with a lifeform! So I tested it on Admiral Archer's prized beagle. Which….was a mistake."  
"I know that dog," I said, knowing about it, "what happened to it?"  
"I'll tell ya when it reappears. Dunno. Feel guilty."

"Scotty," Dr. T'Aimu McCoy steps forward to him, "what if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct?"

"That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed," Older Spock adds in.

"And that you only required the correct field equation to recrystallize dilithium?" they both speak.  
"I haven't been stationed here that long," Scotty replies, "if such an equation had been discovered, I'da heard."  
"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott...is because you haven't discovered it yet," Older Spock says.  
Scotty and I reacts to this almosted spooked while Dr. T'Aimu McCoy reacts to it amused.  
"Y'from the future, are ya?" Scotty asked.

The two Vulcans linked arms with each other, responding to him.

"Brilliant. D'they still have sandwiches where you're from? Piece and jam? Mice 'n tatties? Cockaleekie soup?"  
"What is he talking about?" I asked the two cousins, confused.

"Food," Scotty's creature answers for them.

"Please allow us access to your shuttle," the female elderly Vulcan asked him, "and we will show you what a genius you actually are."

Scotty seems to be intrigued.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
*Jim's POV*

Scotty then pulls a tarp over much of the shuttle. "She's a wee bit dodgy: shield emitters are totally banjaxed, along wi' a few other things," he explains.  
Spock finishes up the speed-typing the field equations on the transporter control panel, surprisingly faster than anything I have seen.

"...rapid. That's impressive," Scotty adds in.  
Older Spock steps aside while saying, "your equation for achieving trans-warp beaming."  
Scotty looks at the equations where his expression run the gamut into different emotions. Confused, dumbfounded, to quiet awe and delight. "Imagine that! Never occurred to me to think of space as the part that's moving."  
"Point of fact:" Dr. T'Aimu McCoy adds in, placing her husband's urn on her lap as she sits, "it did occur to you." She works the console. "Extrapolating Enterprise's course."  
"Enterprise?" Scotty asked her surprised. "Had its maiden voyage already, has it? Well, you must've done something right to be assigned to that ship, Kiddo. She's a well endowed lady. Love to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance."  
"Now's your chance, Mr. Scott," she speaks up, looking at him almost emotionlessly.

"Look, even if I believed you - where you're from, what I've done - which I don't - we're still talkin' bout slingshotting aboard while she's going faster than light. Without a proper receiving pad, that's like tryin' a hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, wearing a blindfold. On a horse."  
"Cousin T'Aimu I calculate no more than a four meter margin of error," Older Spock says.

"That's all well and good unless you rematerialize four meters outside the ship."  
As Dr. T'Aimu McCoy works on the keyboard with Older Spock standing next to her, looking down at her work. An Enterprise Schematic rotates when he speaks, "Agreed. The aft engineering bay is your best option: a large space and no unpredictable airlocks -"  
"You're coming with us, right?" I asked the two cousins.

"No, James," Dr. T'Aimu McCoy sighs. "Our destiny lies along a different path."  
"Your destiny can wait," I cut in. "He won't believe me, only you two can explain w-"

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of Cousin T'Aimu's and my existence."

"You must promise us this," his cousin adds in.  
"You're telling me I can't tell you I'm following your own orders?" I couldn't believe it. "Why not? What happens?"  
"Trust us, above all," Older Spock says to me. "Jim, this is the one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."  
"How, over your dead bodies?"

"Preferably not," the female Vulcan/Creature hybrid shrugs. "This is, however, Starfleet Regulation 619."

I give her my confusion.  
"Yes, we forget what little regard you had for such things," Older Spock adds in. "619 states that any commanding officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand…" his voice trails off.

"Must resign said command," she lowers her head.

"So I need to emotionally compromise you both?" I asked, trying to figure everything out.  
"James," Dr. T'Aimu McCoy places her hand slowly and gently place on my shoulder. She winces a little at the pain while speaking softly, "we just lost our beloved planet of Vulcan. I can tell you. Cousin Spock and are emotionally compromised."

"What you must do...is get us to show it," her cousin finishes.  
I listen to hear every word that the two are saying to me and I understood why.

"Aye, then," Scotty speaks up, at the pad. "Live or die, Laddie, let's get this over with. The Enterprise has a decent cafeteria I'm guessing."

"You know…" I speak to the only female of the group, "coming back in time….changing history….that's cheating."

She clutches on her husband's ashes tighter to her chest.  
"A trick we learned from an old friend," Older Spock simply responses.

An old friend? Wait a minute, does it mean….my eyes widen with revelation.

Both Vulcans raises their hands in the legendary Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper." And with that they activate the transporter and they dematerialize.

Light plays off my face as I watch them vanish.  
*No One's POV*

The Enterprise shoots through the frame at warp speed. The roar of the hip's plasma drives through, particles rematerialize revealing Kirk with his eyes big and wide in suspense. He looks down his whole body to make sure he's still in one piece before looking over to share his relief with Scotty. Unfortunately the Scottish fellow is gone.

A strange banging sound catches his attention. He turns and quickly notice that the sound is coming from a large metal tank.

Suddenly Scotty reappears in a translucent looking pipe, freaking out. Scotty's the one who is banging on the clear metal. Kirk's mind races around as he looks around for a way to save his new friend.

Without another thought or word, a strong current is felt inside the tube and Scotty gets yanked away down the tube!

"No, shit!" the young Kirk exclaims and runs after him down the length of the orange, twisting and turning tubes.

His friend is seen at each time when he enters a clear tube area and then disappearing again into the orange tubes. Then Scotty gets sucked being upwards and Kirk turns to see the length of the tube and where it's heading to a giant water turbine.

"No, no, no, no," Kirk mumbles to himself. He manages to get the control panel and notice the huge machine overhead. Soon release the valve under the pipe and he works as fast as he can. "Come on, come on, come on, come on. Like the simulator: manual control enabled, pressure seal: enabled, shutdown."  
"Turbine Shutdown, Not allowed," the computer voice speaks.

"Damnit!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
*Enterprise*

*T'Aimnu's POV*

My mate finds a break like myself. So I decided to take care of him even though it's only for a few minutes. A soft smile curls up on my lips as I carry a tray with a glass of ice water.

"Leonard?" I speak to the stressed out male doctor.

He looks up and smiles to me. "Just your presence always calm me down in a crazy situation T'Aimnu." Then his dark eyes see the drink. "For me?"

"One of the things that the Creature roots is that the female gets to take care of their mates because of their love," I giggled a little, offering it to him.

"Thank you my love," he kisses my cheek.

We both sit down on the floor of the hallway to rest our legs. I place the tray down and begin to massage his tensed shoulders.

"Anything for the love of my life."

Leonard let out a few soft moans, relaxing under my touch.

"You're so good at this," he mumbles under his breath.

I didn't speak another word as I slowly move my hands from his shoulders down his biceps and down to his torso. My head presses against his shoulder blade when I smile, hugging him, closing my eyes.

"What did I deserve to have an amazing girl like you?" he asked softly smiling, accepting the hug by placing his free hand over my hands.

"By taking away the pain," I answered softly, still smiling and eyes closed. "The greatest thing that a Creature could ask for in a mate." I kiss his clothed bicep. "Only you could do this to me."

"I wish I could take away the pain permanently."

"Your touch and love are all I need Dr. Leonard McCoy."

He turns around giving me an emotional smile. Leonard's hands form into a heart showing it to me. I smiled more to him showing my love as I form my hands into a heart as well. We press our hands together into another way for the Creature kiss.

"T'Aimnu," Leonard speak, gently stroking my cheek with his knuckles. "Later on, would you like to join me for dinner please?"

"I would love to Leonard," I melt into the touch, smiling softly.

"Cousin T'Aimnu to the Bridge," we hear my cousin's voice at a nearby communicator.

"Damn you Spock," Leonard growls under his breath.

"I'll return to you love," I quickly press my lips against his before standing up on my feet. Soon I have arrived when an alarm flashes. "Something wrong Cousin Spock?" I asked the captain who's with Uncle Sarek.

"Keptin," Chekov speaks to him, "we're detecting unauthorized access to a water turbine control board!"

He moves from Uncle Sarek to the young human. "Bring up video," he orders.

I move up to Uncle Sarek's side with a bow of the head of respect when Chekov brings up two dozen security video images on one screen.

"Nam-tor ish-veh ko-mekh heh sa-mekh muhl?" Uncle Sarek asked me softly.

"Ko-mekh heh sa-mekh nam-tor muhl," I answered back. "T'nash-veh katelau nam-tor getting is-tor tor etwel zan-tor sahris."

"Sem-rik," he raises an eyebrow.

Cousin Spock soon points to one and it enlarges. On the screen has Kirk and someone quietly familiar to me racing through the ship. He and I narrow our eyes as he moves to the Captain's chair to give out orders, "Security, this is the captain, seal engineering deck and bring me the intruders in turbine station three set phasers to stun."

"Cousin Spock," I speak to him from behind him. "What about Mommy and Daddy?" I asked, concerned for them.

"Inform them what's going on and we'll make sure that they are safe from them," he answers, turning the chair to me.

"Bridge to Solok and Throne," I said to the a communicator near me.

"Solok here," Daddy's voice speaks first.

"Are you and Mommy in your quarters?"

"Yes we are."

"We have two instructors on the bridge. Security are on the search for them. Stay in your quarters for your safety."

"Thank you T'Aimnu, we'll be in our quarters."

*No One's POV*

Young Kirk is at the panel while accesses the release valve control. Scotty disappears through a clear section. He times it as he waits and then hits the button, causing Scotty to drop through the release valve and slams to the floor.

"You alright?" Kirk asked Scotty.

Scotty's hurt and wet from the impact. "Nice," he coughs, recovering still breathing deeply. "Ship, really" he finishes.  
"Let's get to the bridge."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*No One's POV*

Both Kirk and wet Scotty runs through the ship onto to finally turn to a corner and greeted by phasers at them. Suddenly the phasers are at their heads. Two security guards appeared.

One of them look familiar to the young Kirk.  
"Come with me," he says. "Moon Beam."  
*Enterprise, Bridge*

*T'Aimnu's POV*

Leonard and I are on the bridge while my cousin is still being captain for the Enterprise when suddenly the bridge doors open. James and a wiser man are ushered in by Security Guards. I seriously have no idea of what's going on, even when Cousin Spock approaches them, masking his anger. With an eyebrow raised, he walks right to James.

"Surprise," was the only thing that James could say.

"Who are you?" my cousin asked the wiser gentleman.

"He's with me," James confirms.

My confusion is masked by the calm, almost emotionless just like a normal Vulcan look.  
"We're traveling at warp - how did you manage to get aboard this ship?" Cousin Spock asked the two.

Kirk just stares at Cousin Spock with a look of a different experience. "You're the genius, you figure it out."

"The captain of the vessel ordered you to answer the question," I speak up as my cousin's first commodore.  
"Well I'm not telling….captain and commodore," Kirk calls us.  
I look at my mate who looks at me back confused just like me. What is he doing?

"Does that frustrate you?" he seems to be, what the humans call, joking around which I believe it is called. "My lack of cooperation….does it make you angry?"

"You are speaking illogical statements to us Vulcans," I speak to Kirk.

Not wanting to focus on James for now, my cousin turns to the wiser man. "You are not a member of this ship's crew. Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you beamed ab-"

"Don't answer him," James firmly tells the wiser man.  
"Answer him," I said, stepping up.

He look deep in thought, possibly thinking of what to say. "I'd rather not take sides."  
That's enough for Cousin Spock to nod to the guards while ordering, "Escort them to the Brig."

Before the guards could do so, Kirk speaks up to both Cousin Spock and I almost angrily like, "What is it about you both, Spock T'Aimnu? The planet that you shared was just destroyed - your mother, your aunt murdered - and you're not even upset?"  
I bowed my head without letting emotions show as I closed my eyes. Leonard holds me with one of his arms, shielding me away from the situation.

"Your presumption that these experiences interfere with my abilities to command this ship is inaccurate-"

"HA!" James interrupts him as if it's a joke. "And yet you said fear was necessary for command. I mean - did you see that bastard's ship? Did you see what he did?" he's proving a point.  
Cousin Spock tenses up. "Yes of course I-"

"So are you afraid or aren't you?!"

"I will not," he's more tensed, "allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Stop speaking, stop speaking," I mumbled shaking my head, only having my mate to hear.  
"Then why don't you stop me," Kirk challenges him.

Uncle Sarek watches with Leonard tensely.

Cousin Spock blinks before speaking, "step away from me, Mr. Kirk."

I look back to see this.

"What is it like? Not to feel? Anger." James stop now. "Or heartbreak. Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?!" Don't speak these kinds of words to us Vulcans.

"Back away," his anger boils within the green blood in his veins.

Kirk gets closer. "You must not feel anything! It must not even compute for you! You must not have loved her at all!"  
That's the moment when my cousin hits my human friend, causing him to hit back. I watch in calmly horror of the fight between the two. Instantly blows to each other to the point where Cousin Spock chokes Kirk. He slams him against the wall, choking him possibly to the point where Kirk's airwaves will be broken.  
"Spock!" Uncle Sarek calls out, disappointed with his son.

Everything stops. Cousin Spock's face is red as he releases his strong grip. James breaths in much needed air and tumbles down to the ground. My cousin glares back at him while the human male has barely the ability to speak, close to collapsing. But something about the look on his face. Maybe he has successed of exposing Vulcan's emotions.  
Cousin Spock turns to the stunned crew who are staring back at him. Just as I excepted Uncle Sarek was the worse one to see.

"James," I speak up, turning to him calmly. "A vulcan's emotions are considered more dangerous and violent than a human's emotions. I believe you would call it out of control," I start to explain to him. "Now as for loving our parents, we do love our parents vulcan or not." He continues to stare at me. "The way we show love for our parents is by respecting and honoring them. Mainly for the traditions that we were taught since our birth. Cousin Spock and I love our parents very much. So with you saying unnecessary words, it triggers the out of control emotions that we work so hard to keep control for everyone's safety."

I kneel down to my cousin and give him a piece of cloth. He uses to wipe away the tears quickly so he can return to normal. His dark eyes look deep within mine before turning to my mate.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty," he says. "I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been….emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log.  
I closed my eyes. Cousin Spock's emotions are no fit for the role of a captain. They open again to see him leave the room. I wanted to go to him, but Uncle Sarek places his hand on my shoulder gently while looking deep within my eyes. Silently telling me to stay before leaving the room as well.

Silence covers the whole crew, still stunned of what just happened.

Finally it has been broken when the wiser gentleman speaks up, "I like this ship, it's exciting."

Leonard turns to James exasperated, "congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no real first officer to goddam replace him."  
That's when something appear within Kirk. "Yea we do."  
Everyone is confused of what he is saying, but Sulu and I know. We both point at James and realize that the former captain Pike made him as the first Officer before he left the ship.  
"What?!" Leonard exclaims for everyone.

"Thanks for the support!" Kirk says, moving towards the captain's chair.

While heading there, he passes Uhura who says, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."  
"...so do I," he responded. He studies the chair before sitting to speak into the mic, "Attention crew of the Enterprise. This is James Kirk."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*No One's POV*  
"Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain," James Kirk announces over the speakers. "I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I've ordered a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth," Kirk says to his chair communicator. "I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."  
"I want some answers."

He turns to see his crew member Uhura looking really mad.  
"Right now," she tells him. "Where the hell'd you get trans-warp technology?"

"Yea, you know that's complicated," he tries to explain.

"Do I look simple to you?!" she screams at him.  
"I'm a Ph.D in astrophysics," Sulu speaks up, looking at them. "I think I can handle it….how'd you get back?"

"You vant us to trust you but you von't tell us the truth?" Chekov asked confused of the captain's orders.

"No. No, I won't," Kirk explains. "Hey I'm the Captain now!" he tells them. "I don't have to tell you anything! Now listen," he orders them. "We need to figure out a way to catch up and get to Nero's help."  
"There's not a chance, captain," T'Aimnu speaks up, next to her soulmate. "They are going to be in geosynchronous orbit around Earth in ten minutes. Logically, we won't make it."

"Even if we could," McCoy steps in, "you can't go in guns blazing, not with their technology, that's suicide."

"Than we find a way to get on that ship and steal the black hole device away from them," Kirk says.

"Well you can forget transwarp," Scotty tells him. "No way to predict the Narada's position from here."

"Uhura," the captain turns to her. "Anything from Captain Pike?"

"No...I've been monitoring all channels," she mumbles, not happy with him.  
*Meanwhile*

Spock stands there while starting at the place where his mother should have arrived. His father, Sarek enters in to see his son.  
"You must not punish yourself," he speaks finally to his son. "Speak your mind, Spock.'

"That would be unwise," Spock says.

"What is necessary is always wise."

Calm emotions go through Spock's head. "I feel as conflicted as I once was. As a child." He turns to his father. "Have I made so little progress?"  
"You will always be a child of two worlds just like your cousin," Serek speaks softly. "Your aunt, uncle, and I are grateful for that. And for you." He feels emotional. "And not only because you are all I have left of her."

Spock looks at his father properly. This is how Vulcans show emotion.

"I feel anger," he admits. "For the one who took her life. An anger I cannot stop."

"I believe she would say…..do not try to." Serek turns to him as well. "You asked me once. Why I married your mother…..I married her because I loved her."


End file.
